deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridley vs Spyro
Description The battle of gaming's two iconic transforming purple dragons! '' Interlude DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader ''Max: Dragons are always badass, fire-breathing, flying beasts. MadMaxPyro: But these two transforming purple dragons are leagues above most of the others. '' ''Max: Spyro, the hero of the dragon realm. '' ''MadMaxPyro: And Ridley, the space pirate dragon antagonist of the Metroid series. Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Spyro Spyro The Dragon Theme Max: According to a prophecy, every 10 generations a special purple dragon is born with the destiny of a hero, the Legend Of Spyro. MadMaxPyro: But the ancient dark master Malefor tried to stop this from happening by attempting to destroy Spyro before he hatched. Background- Height: 4 ft - Species: Purple Dragon- Nationality: Dragon Realm- Adopted by dragonflies- Adoptive brother to Sparx- Said to have A.D.D -Trained by 4 Dragon Guardians - Reincarnated every 10 generations Max: Spyro's egg was saved by Ignitus, a guardian dragon who then sent Spyro's egg floating down a river leading him to be adopted by a family of dragon-flies. MadMaxPyro: At first, Spyro could only make good use of his horns, tail, and claws. But he was pretty good at it able to ram foes with a strong headbutt charge attack. '' ''Max: But one day, when cornered by monkeys with his brother Sparx, Spyro unexpectedly breathed fire for the first time realizing he was... ADOPTED. ... It's ok Spyro, I'm adopted too. '' ''MadMaxPyro: After realizing this Spyro went on a journey to find his true home among other dragons. Oh, and that little shit Sparx tagged along, not that he needs him. Max: Spyro has a variety of awesome dragon powers that he acquired on his journey. Spyro has more breath attacks than just fire. After rescuing four dragon guardians they each taught him the ways of elemental combat. MadMaxPyro: Beyond just breathing fire, Ignitus taught Spyro to do more with it. He taught Spyro how to control and create huge blasts of fire around himself, he can do a fire dash attack, a fiery meteor attack, and his fire breath became stronger. Max: Volteer taught him how to use electric breath which can stun enemies and toss them into the air as well as concentrate the electricity into huge blasts as well'. '' '''MadMaxPyro: C''yril taught him to use ice breath to freeze enemies and shoot ice shards. He can even surround himself in an ice tornado shooting ice shards everywhere.'' Max: And Terrador taught Spyro to use earth breath being able to fire rock boulders from his mouth and rock stalactites. Spyro is even able to use the earth element to transform into a giant spiked ball covered in spikes like a spinning Bowser shell of doom! MadMaxPyro: Also, I'm not exactly sure where he learned this one from but Spyro is also able to manipulate the element of wind. With it, he is able to create miniature tornados and he is able to create as many as 6 tornadoes at once which will surround him and blow away anyone near him as well as slam himself to the ground to create a wind shockwave. Max: Spyro also finally learned how to use his wings to fly, honed his physical and chi combat with the martial art dragon kata, and somehow learned how to be able to briefly slow down time to improve his reactions. Plus, he learned the aether breath, a purple beam of energy that is far more powerful than the other elements. Max: But this is all nothing compared to when Spyro is consumed by the element of dark aether transforming into Dark Spyro! DARK SPYRO MadMaxPyro: As Dark Spyro, he is far stronger and faster. Dark Spyro can petrify foes, use short ranged telekinesis, and most importantly manipulate dark aether for dark energy attacks. He can also use the dark aether breath which is so powerful it can dismantle an enemy at an atomic level! However, when consumed by dark aether, it consumes his mind, body, and soul making him evil and he can't turn back to normal without outside help from his friends. Max: With all of this power, Spyro has accomplished great things. He mastered 5 elements, pushed a statue twice his size, withstood a 1.9+ megaton hit from the giant lava golem, flew faster than 159 miles per hour, in Skylanders his speed has been shown to be much greater being massively hypersonic to relavistic, he matched the giant golem's strength, and defeated Ripto, Red, Dark Cynder, Gaul, Lava Golem, and Malefor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But most insane of all after Spyro completed his quest defeating Malefor the dark master himself, Spyro used aether one last time to literally pull an exploding planet back together! WHAT THE FUCK?! ''' Max: Overall, Spyro is one of the deadliest dragons in fictional history. Ridley Ridley vs Samus (Ridley's Theme, Samus Aran's Theme) - Super Metroid Music Extended Max: Ridley is the purple dragon leader of the space pirates and arch-enemy of the bounty hunter Samus Aran. Background-'' .Age: Unknown .Height:12 feet .Weight: 600 pounds .Occupation: Leader space pirate .Fast in air, but slow on ground. .Very Large .Breathes fire. . Alternate forms .Known as " The Cunning God Of Death" 'MadMaxPyro: Ridley and his crew invaded Samus's Earth colony K-2L when she was just a little girl. Ridley murdered Samus's parents right in front of her... and everyone else on the planet EXCEPT for Samus. Ridley would regret this mistake about 10 times over give or take.' ''Max: Indeed, when Samus grew up she became a suited bounty hunter who with her skills and various arsenal of weaponry would defeat Ridley every single time. MadMaxPyro: But, he always survived somehow even when his body had exploded. Max: Yes, Ridley is infamous for his ability to cheat death on multiple occasions. So much, that he is referred to as the " Cunning God Of Death" in the official artwork of Zero Mission. DEATH CHEATS: .His survival of the destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans healing himself, according to the manga. .His "resurrection" as Meta Ridley following his first defeat by Samus on Zebes. .Having survived his fall on the Impact Crater by seemingly fusing with Phazon and later transformed into Omega Ridley after his defeat on Norion. .In Super Metroid, he returns with a purely organic body with no traces of Phazon. .He is unintentionally cloned by the Galactic Federation. . An X Parasite mimics his DNA, transforming him into Neo-Ridley. MadMaxPyro: And he never goes down without a good fight either! Ridley's trademark power is his plasma breath which he can breathe as a large stream or large fireballs. While fighting hand-to-hand, Ridley primarily makes use of his lethal claws, talons, and tail. And of course being a dragon he can of course fly at fast speeds with his wings. Max: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Ridley is able to change the pigments of it and harden it for extra defense. This also allows him to camouflage with his surroundings. Also, his absurd regeneration is responsible for allowing him to cheat death time and time again. And despite being a bloodthirsty monster who enjoys the death of others and destruction, making him seemingly mindless, Ridley is actually an intelligent battle tactician winning many battles against other powerful monsters through clever strategy. MadMaxPyro: Yeah, yeah this is all cool but let's move on to his alternate forms! Max: Sure thing, after Samus defeats Ridley in the depths of Norfair, the Space Pirate camp on Zebes recovered his remains. Ridley was "resuscitated" and had to go through a painful metamorphosis to become the cyborg behemoth. After completion, some of the early Pirate tests showed a huge increase in mobility, strength, and offensive potential and capabilities. They also added cybernetic modules and armor plating. With this transformation he had become Meta Ridley! META RIDLEY Max: As Meta Ridley, with his new wings, he has the ability to fly through space unaided. He's also built with extremely resistant armor. '' 'MadMaxPyro: But the best part is that he has a shitload of powerful weapons built into his body. Like his Kinetic breath weapon, a giant, red plasma laser beam shot from his mouth. The Meson bomb launcher drops bombs powerful enough to damage the landscape. With the UltraThermal Flamestrike Projector he creates a fiery shockwave by slamming the ground, and he has the Multi-missile system to well... shoot multiple missiles of course!' ''Max: But, when Meta Ridley further infuses himself with Phazon he transforms into his even more powerful form Omega Ridley! OMEGA RIDLEY Max: As Omega Ridley his strength and defense skyrocket to insane levels however he is relatively slower than Meta Ridley. MadMaxPyro: And he's armed with a shitload more weapons. Omega Ridley can shoot an enhanced form of the Kinetic Breath Weapon which shoots a massive red plasma laser beam and fire at the same time along with an enhanced version of the Meson bomb launcher which can carpet-bomb an entire area. He can shoot homing fireballs, blast phazon from his tail, produce a phazon blade, and even create an electric cage structure to trap foes via shockwave. '' Max: And... ''MadMaxPyro: But wait! There's more! After his defeats as Meta Ridley and Omega Ridley in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Ridley came back in a new form, Proteus Ridley! Proteus Ridley MadMaxPyro: As Proteus Ridley, his new attacks include breathing blue fireballs, creating fireball shockwaves, a tail thrust into the ground which releases a wave of spiked rocks, and the hyper claw clash. Wait, that's it? His Omega Ridley form had way more powers, talk about a downgrade. '' Max: Ridley has managed to damage phazon-suited Samus, gravity-fusion suit Samus, take hits from Samus in both suits also putting up quite the fight, and was fast enough to outrace Samus's ship putting him at massively faster than light speed. Ridley even r''egenerated from a blast that took out the entire Space ''Pirate and human forces on the entire planet of K-2 L. All of these powers and death cheating may make Ridley seem like he's invincible but really he's not. ''MadMaxPyro: Yeah, even the " Cunning God Of Death" couldn't avoid death forever. In Super Metroid, Samus kills Ridley and Ridley finally legitimately dies, his body combusts and breaks apart, with every single individual piece disintegrating into ashes. Any other Ridley that showed up after that game's timeline were merely just clones. Max: And while Ridley is extremely intelligent able to command an army and build a robotic version of himself called "Robot Ridley" but Ridley is also cocky and arrogant which can leave him vulnerable in battle. He can tend to underestimate his opponents and overestimate himself. But overall Ridley is the space dragon who will usually always cheat death in what ever way possible and ensure everyone else's death. MadMaxPyro: Except Samus's of course! Intermission Max: Both purple dragons are ready to battle. '' 'MadMaxPyro: It's time for a DRAGON DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Battle Gaul (Well Of Souls) - The Legend Of Spyro: The Eternal Night OST Extended Spyro is seen flying as fast he can, after hearing screams of fear and distress coming from the distance. Spyro reaches the area within the Dragon Realm as his eyes widen in shock and horror seeing that everything is on fire with many of his fellow dragon brethren killed. The perpetrator is shown to be none other than Ridley. The dragons try to fight back, breathing fireballs at Ridley. But Ridley dodged and breathed plasma fireballs back at them, hitting them and severely burning them. Ridley also scratched and impaled other small dragons up close with his claws killing them. Ridley points to his space pirate crew, commanding them to move forward. ''Ridley: Kill as much as you want! Have fun! '' His space pirate crew fly off ahead of Ridley causing more destruction. His crew is about to kill more innocent small dragons and dragonflies. Ridley laughs sadistically about to watch in pleasure but suddenly he sees his crew members being shot out of the air by multiple fireballs. The remaining dragons and dragonflies used the chance to escape safely. The fireballs were from Spyro, who turned around in mid-air looking at the large dragon-like pterodactyl monster down below him. Spyro flew down closer towards the ground and shouted to Ridley up close. ''Spyro: Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! Ridley: I am Ridley, leader of the space pirates and I won't stop until I have conquered your land, little dragon! Spyro: Well, I'm Spyro guardian of this dragon realm and I won't let you... Suddenly Sparx shows up having followed Spyro and buzzes around Ridley. Ridley gets irritated and crushes Sparx within his palm killing him. Ridley: Puny pathetic insect. Spyro's face is in shock and grief. ''Spyro: Sparx! NO! ...That's it! You will pay for the lives you have taken here today you monster! '' Vs. Ridley- Super Smash Bros Brawl Music Extended (Writing in progress) Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music